Aikatsu Verse! Chapter 1- My starting verse!
"I was thinking of adding banana mochi to the menu, Mama!" Hachi Kyatcha giggled, as her and her mother sat around a table- planning out flavours and stocks to order in. They owned a mochi stand together, creating the sweet treats for the whole town. Sometimes Hachi even dressed up as a maid to entice people to buy their mochi- but that really wasn't necessary, as everyone already knew without a doubt that their mochi was the best around and they'd all come to eat it no matter what. Her mother smiled at Hachi's remark, but she didn't take it seriously. Instead she simply drummed her fingers on the table- seemingly distracted. "Hey... Mama, are you okay..? Oh cheese balls, let me guess! Wait nevermind, I know what you need! A nice greasy breakfast tomorrow, fuuuuuuuuuuull of carbs. Hash browns, bacons, eggs, lot of butter- yeah, I'll make you one tomorrow while you watch those weird videos with those Korean guys who the title suggests 'butter your Croissants'." Hachi giggled, talking rapidly- she was very close with her mother, she never really knew her other Mum. Shortly after her Mum and Mother adopted her Mum fell rather ill and... Hachi turned off those thoughts, knowing right now was the time to focus on mother. "You won't be able to make me breakfast tomorrow." Mother simply said, looking out the window as she took a long sip of her coffee. "Eh? And why might that be?" Hachi pouted, letting out a heavy sigh as she rolled her eyes. Mother then looked at Hachi with sorrowful eyes but a smile on her wrinkled face. "I... Well, Hachi I know you don't want to run our Mochi stand forever. I often see you singing and dancing in your room- looking at idols... You want to an Aikatsu idol don't you?" Mother took a deep breath before patting Hachi's head. "I've signed you up for an audition to get into Silver Chorus academy, I... I wish you luck." Hachi's eyes swelled up with happy tears as she wrapped her arms around Mother completely overcome with joy. This was her dream, this was what she wanted. This was perfect. ~next day.~ "I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late!" Hachi cried out as she leapt out of bed, realising she was about to miss her audition- she scurried downstairs almost slipping on the wooden floors in her fluffy socks as she hopped into her shoes and grabbed a piece of toast that she shoved in her mouth. "See ya, Mother!" She yelled running out the house, determined to get the the academy to audition in time. Gripping tightly onto the toast in her mouth, she turned the corner running at high speed. But as she turned the corner she felt a sudden pain shoot through her, her vision started to look blurry she looked down- expecting to see a boy like what happens in manga... However, when she looked down she saw a now red stained metal pole stabbing through her chest. She had been running under a construction site and a crane had malfunctioned while carrying the pole. She started to lose consciousness- the toast dropping out of her mouth as everything went black. Then suddenly... Everything was white. Hachi seemed to be alive, however she was sitting alone in a white void. She looked up to see a cute girl looking down on her- the girl's hands were behind her back. "Greetings, I'm Muko." The little girl said, before a grin flashed on her face. "We're going to have a lot of fun, my little bug catcher." Hachi leapt back looking at Muko with wide eyes. "OKAY. OKAY. Did I die?! Where am I!?" Hachi squealed, completely confused. Muko nodded. "Yes, indeed you did die. However I brought you here, to my world on the very outskirts of the Aikatsu Verse." Muko simply said, causing Hachi to shrug. "Oh, because OF COURSE that answers everything. What the heck is the Aikatsu Verse?" Hachi asked, causing Muko to respond very quickly with little hesitation. "The Aikatsu Verse, or Aikatsu universe is a sub multiverse in the endless sea of multiverses. It is a culmination of universes derived from the original Aikatsu universe- each universe created from someone who has seen the original universe and has made their own version. For example, your universe was called Aikatsu Chorus- it was dull, bland and obviously created by someone who had little skill for writing. So I got myself evolved in your universe to bring you here. This universe here doesn't have a name, I'm merely a concept sketch of a pop type idol that never was to be." Hachi blinked at Muko's explanation pausing for around 10 minutes contemplating all this and how she now knew that she, her mother, everyone... They were just meaningless people in a small universe in a sea of Aikatsu universes that only took up a small amounts in the massive multiverse that existed. "But... I don't understand- why did you take me here?" Hachi asked, hyperventilating as she contemplated the insignificance of life. "Simple," Muko started. "You'll be my bug catcher, this universe is very empty... However you can bring parts from other Aikatsu universes to this world, we'll just be stealing small parts from other universes so that we can build this Aikatsu universe. You'll be the one collecting the resources that I need. And your first stop in the Aikatsu Verse?" Muko giggled. "Aikatsu next melody."